A conventional electrical connector comprises a main body, a plurality of electrical terminals received in the main body, and clamping a part to clamp chip modules, wherein the clamping part is generally pivotedly connected to one end of the main body. The center of the main body is provided with a through hole whose two edges extend inwards to form a clamping portion of arc cross-section. When the clamping part is being turned to fasten, the clamping portion of the clamping part will abut against the chip module. Furthermore, to obtain better signal transmission effect, a shielding device is usually provided on the electrical connector. The grounding device and the clamping part are usually formed separately, leading to a complex and thus inefficient manufacturing process.
Consequently, it is necessary to design a new electrical connector to overcome the drawbacks described above.